


Tell me

by Watashiwa_hoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashiwa_hoon/pseuds/Watashiwa_hoon
Summary: Just a random soonhoon one shot i came up at 1 am and this is really shortOrA soonhoon one shot where Hoshi is a trouble maker but also the university's best dancer and choreographer and Woozi is a scary Student council president but also the genius university producer Woozi
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 13





	Tell me

" **One question, one answer. Do you love me, Jihoon?** " Soonyoung stares at him as if he's a prey ready to be devoured. Jihoon's lips gone dry and as if there's a lump in his throat he can't seem to utter a single word.

" _I...I... W-why are you asking me this S-soonyoung?_ " Jihoon's lips trembled as he stuttered. Nervous is an understatement to what he is feeling right now cause he don't want Soonyoung to found out this way, heck, he never want him to know in the first place.

" **JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION LEE JIHOON!** " Soonyoung's voice echoes across the empty hallways. Jihoon fight the urge to flinch though his hands are unknowingly gripping the hem of his shirt and his eyes are fixated on the floor, but the next thing he knew his back hit the wall behind him and Soonyoung slam his hand hard on the space beside his head.

" _S-soon--_ " He knows he should've never raised his sight cause the next thing he knew he's staring at Soonyoung's dark orbs and for the first time in years, he found him hard to read. His eyes are swirling with different emotions that he found hard to classify what is what.

" **Is it now hard to answer yes or no? Huh, Jihoon?** " Soonyoung stares make Jihoon's heart pound harder, so hard that it might come out of his chest.

Not long after, Jihoon speak more likely a whisper that resulted to Soonyoung's furrowed eyebrows.

" **You gotta louder your voice Jihoon, cause all of your drama won't make any of this better** " Jihoon avoided Soonyoung's gaze then repeated the words he said before, loud enough for Soonyoung to hear.

" _I-I do... I-I love you_ " Soonyoung face come closer to Jihoon's.

" **Look at me when you're talking Jihoon** " Jihoon let his eyes fall back to Soonyoung's and he hear his breath hitched when he realize how close Soonyoung is.

" **Louder** "

" _I-I love you_ "

" **Complete it** " Soonyoung's face inch closer, they're noses almost touching. Jihoon gulp, his heart beating fast and his hand trembling in nervousness and anticipation.

" _I-I love you Soonyoung_ "

Then the next thing he knew, Soonyoung's soft lips are moving against his. Mindlesy closing his eyes and encircling his arms on Soonyoung's neck pulling him closer, letting the kiss lull him into complete bliss. 'Rules be damned' He thought cause it doesn't matter anymore, not when he feel very much alive, for the very first time.

So there against the wall, in one of the school's hallways, the scary student council president, Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi, the genius producer has tamed the infamous trouble maker, Hoshi also known as Kwon Soonyoung, The best dancer and choreographer of Pledis University.

As cliché as it sounds, the Student Council president fell inlove with a trouble maker. The trouble maker who made him feel the happiness he once searching. The trouble maker who made him realize his worth. The trouble maker who made him feel not just alive but living.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding if i will write a longer and complete version of this and im sorry if there are typos and wrong grammars
> 
> And you can follow me @Watashiwa_hoon on twt for more or upcoming works of mine


End file.
